Kaylee's Diary Keep Out This Means You, Jayne!
by Mary Kroll
Summary: First hand account of some hotel panky-panky in the early days of the crew. het pwp J/K/W


Kaylee's Diary

KEEP OUT

That means you, Jayne.

What a night! If I hadn'ta been there, I wouldn't believe it myself. We were holed up in some pretty decent digs, thanks to the captain's new favorite client, while we fumigated Serenity on account of the spiders that came in on that shipment of potted flowers and those cute little miniture trees. Cap and Zoe were in one room, schmoozing the client - that's what the captain said, I swear, schmooze. And me, Wash and Jayne were just killing time in the next room. Jayne's only been on board for a few weeks and he acts all tough and everything but we get on like a house on fire. So Jayne's flipping through the free vids and lo and behold, there was one of a very special nature that musta been unlocked by mistake. Let's just say I don't think those folks were getting naked cuz their clothes need washing. Wash sees it and start cracking jokes about the vid, and Jayne starts cracking jokes on Wash and I start cracking jokes on the pair of them and menfolk in general. The talking died down for a spell and we just watched the movie. Now, you know me, which is to say I know me, and I was getting a little excited watching all that action, specially since I've been left to my own devices -literally- since I got this job.

Anyway, Wash says something that must've affronted Jayne's sense of manly courage, cuz all of a sudden, he's daring us all to get nekkid – Jayne, not Wash. I held my peace but Wash tried calling his bluff, which was kinda dumb cuz everyone knows Jayne don't mind who sees him in his skin. So before you could spit, there's Jayne, peeling outta his clothes and standing there in all his glory -and it was some glory- jibing at Wash. Not to be outdone, I guess, Wash started getting nekkid too. He stopped about halfway in and they both looked at me. Guess I'd figured all that bold talk was just for the guys, but I took my kit off too, cuz I don't care who sees me in my skin either, especially not after I saw Wash in the alltogether.

It was chilly in the room, so we all ended up under the blankets and went back to watching the movie. This time, though, there was less joking and more heavy breathing. When all of a sudden, Jayne took my hand -real careful-like- and put it on his hard self. It felt good in my hand, hot and hard, and I started stroking him. Then I feel Wash's hand start to move up to my chest. Guess he caught on to what we were doing. So Wash starts rubbing my breasts and playing with my nipples. It felt so nice I about couldn't keep my eyes open. Then Jayne moved his hand down and started working his fingers in me and I swear it was all I could do to keep from moaning out loud, and I mean loud.

We were all still looking at the vid mostly and not each other. I took Wash in my other hand and started jacking him too. He was bigger than I'd expected and I liked the way he thrusted into my hand, making little noises on my breast. Jayne had two fingers deep inside me and I was about to cum when I felt Wash's cock start to pulse and his warm cum trickling down the side of my thigh. Then he up and kissed me like he was dying of thirst (I read that in one of those trashy romance books). His tongue was so tricky in my mouth, it took me a second to register Jayne moving. He turned his body on top of mine and started to edge his big cock in. I gasped and Wash moved his mouth back down to my nipples. With a couple thrusts, Jayne was totally inside me. I was in heaven! He started out nice and slow, pulling my legs up around his waist. Wash moved up higher on the bed and started jacking himself – I don't think he even went soft. Jayne started going faster and I had to bite my lip to keep quiet, cuz if the captain came in and interfered before I'd gotten mine, I'd've had to kill him. All of a sudden, Wash started to cum across my breasts, so I turned a little and took him in my mouth, sucking and swallowing down the rest. Jayne let out this deep, low groan and I could almost feel his hot cum spurting into me. I was so worked up that by the time he reached down to touch my little button, it only took a second before I was moaning around Wash's cock in my mouth while Jayne kept slowly pumping into me.

We all rested for a split, then got dressed again. Nobody really said nothing but I could tell by the boys faces that they didn't have no complaints. And I don't think the captain was none the wiser, though I think I saw Zoe wrinkle up her nose when they came in to tell us we'd be staying another night. I can't wait!


End file.
